


Loss

by panthershabit



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Kissing, One Shot, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthershabit/pseuds/panthershabit
Summary: Okoye has been left devastated throughout the last week. But being with T'Challa makes it easier for her to cope, and for her to see what she's been feeling since he was thrown to his death.





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a friend on Tumblr who wanted to see more Okoye/T'Challa content out there. T'Challa and Okoye would make such a power couple btw.

Okoye waited for the monarch to come down and meet her, impatiently rolling her eyes as the minutes slipped by and at this rate, she would without a doubt prod at the king for an explanation. It was never like T'Challa to be late and on the rare occasions that he was, he would always either announce it in advance or at least give some form of notice. Rather than sparring at ten in the morning, it was beginning to look as if they would not even meet before the second half of the tenth hour had begun. 

Looking around the room both of them usually sparred in, Okoye couldn't help but lose herself to the train of thoughts of what had been perhaps the worst week of her life. She'd lost T'Challa to the ruthless Killmonger and not too soon after, one of her closest friends and allies in the Dora Milaje, Xoliswa. And on top of all of that, losing her husband as soon as she had heard his support for N'Jadaka's plans. 

W'Kabi had easily been radicalized by Erik and it was understandable considering T'Challa, his best friend, had failed to deliver a long-waited justice to the former head of security and a stranger to Wakanda - the long lost prince - had given W'Kabi that satisfaction of knowing Klaue was dead with his first step into the isolated nation. However, Okoye was devoted to the safety of her country and her people, and hearing W'Kabi discuss world domination and their children as rulers in Erik's steps frightened her. That's when she had known she had lost W'Kabi.

The man was currently in custody after Okoye stood before him with a spear closing in on his neck, not even questioning if she would pick Wakanda over her husband. In her mind, she felt as if it should have been more difficult to give an answer but she knew where her heart remained loyal to. Wakanda and its understanding, merciful king, T'Challa.

Ayo approached her while she had been thinking back to all of this and when a hand slowly placed itself on her shoulder her eyes flared as well as her nostrils, cocking her head to immediately face the source of the touch. Ayo noticed her distressed state and the general of the Dora Milaje sighed while staring at her friend.

"What is bothering you, General?" Ayo inquired, allowing the woman to turn and face her properly before removing her hand. "You seem upset. Do you wish to talk?"

Okoye truly appreciated the gesture of her fellow Dora Milaje member but it seemed impossible for anybody to make her feel better in this situation. How do you recover from losing your king, your friend and the love of your life? Okoye failed to find an answer and the only thing that took her mind off everything she was going through was sparring with T'Challa, who also needed to divert some things away from his thoughts.

"Talking has failed me, Ayo. My husband and I talked, and yet the words that came out of his mouth during Killmonger's reign were unfamiliar to the ones I heard the day we got married. I talked to Xoliswa when I trained her to be a part of the Dora Milaje, and yet she found herself dead at his rage. And T'Challa... if we had communicated better, we would have apprehended Klaue and Killmonger wouldn't have leverage against him. He wouldn't have had an influence on my husband."

Close to tears, Okoye clenched her jaw in efforts to battle her emotion and Ayo rubbed her shoulder with her thumb, hand resting warm against her.

"You could not control these things, Okoye. You have done so much good for Wakanda and its king, even when Killmonger was king you stood for what you believed and fought against him. King T'Challa holds nothing against you."

"She's right," a distant voice chimed in. Both of them recognized it and moved their sights onto the owner of the voice. It was T'Challa, not dressed in his typical regal robes or tunics but instead the same loincloth in front of black shorts embroidered with purple patterns. As he sauntered towards the two women, he had a sympathetic gaze for Okoye. "I don't hold you responsible for anything other than ending the civil war between our tribes, Okoye."

Ayo smiled at Okoye and chose to leave the two alone, briefly saying 'my king' before exiting the room and now Okoye was alone with the king of Wakanda. She remained silent while T'Challa got closer to her and as soon as he was directly in front of her, she suddenly felt an urge not to look at him. There was no telling whether it was through shame or disappointment with herself but T'Challa waited until she did so.

Eventually, she returned her eyes onto him and T'Challa was stood tall, bare-chested with sympathetic eyes fixed on her. 

"I must apologize for my tardiness, I haven't been myself as of recently. N'Jadaka's death has played on my mind since he fell to the ground and..." T'Challa sighed deeply, cutting himself off. Okoye noticed how his eyes briefly dropped before returning. "...and I haven't been able to think clearly since."

They both shared a heavy amount of grief across themselves and sparring had so far been the only way to take the guilt away from them for a period of time.

"I think we both have been deeply impacted by recent events. But we're here now, there's no point thinking about the past."

T'Challa offered a small, agreeing smirk and nodded. "Let's get to it, then."

The king and the general circled around the room, watching the other person from across and Okoye slowly approached her opponent with eager eyes. They were both admittedly secretly competitive and this activity was really the only way they could display how driven by victory they were. T'Challa decided to make the first move and abruptly dropped to one knee, grabbing Okoye's wrist and turning his body while he twisted her wrist and pushed it against her back. He watched with pride as she looked from the corner of her eye and was visibly irritated at how easy it was for him to get her in that position.

"Point one to me..." T'Challa murmured smugly into her ear, words gently heating against her skin. Despite her best attempts to get out of the position, she was pressed against T'Challa and her arm had nowhere to go. It was only when T'Challa moved both of them forward that she realized how close they were. "Yield, and I'll release."

His teasing whisper only encouraged Okoye to roll her eyes and seek a way out of his hold. "You wish it could be that easy."

Okoye struck the king with an elbow not hard enough to break his nose but definitely with enough force to break his hold. His head jerked back and he instantly winced while holding onto his nose as Okoye looked on. She fretted that she had hurt him at first but his impressed smile made her feel something in her stomach.

"I'm glad I have you to spar with, Okoye. Most people are scared that they will hurt their king, but that would never be the case in a genuine fight. Good reversal."

They returned to analyzing each other and they decided to grapple, looking for a way to submit the other person. At first, it was simple exchanges of grabbing wrists and locking arms around the waist, until T'Challa got the better of Okoye again and brought his weight down while wrapped her waist which brought her to her knees. She wriggled underneath him but it only worked against her as he rolled them around so he was on his back and she was on top.

Okoye was slowly becoming sweaty, as was T'Challa, and they continued to battle for the power between the two. Okoye twisted her body and she grabbed T'Challa's wrists, pushing them to the ground as she straddled him. Now she was in control and T'Challa's chest bounced with heavy breaths. 

"How is it we can concentrate on something like this so easy?" T'Challa panted and now it seemed as if he wasn't even trying to get out of her grips. "Yet we lose ourselves to thoughts beyond our control?"

T'Challa's deep, accented voice was spoken through heavy breaths and Okoye began to lose focus as she stared at T'Challa, still pinning him to the ground. She was firmly on top of him and felt awkward about the position they were in, trying to ignore the fact she was sure she could feel herself pressing against the monarch's crotch. It had never been an issue between them before, and she had even made quips when she felt something.

"Because we blame ourselves for what we cannot change. When I watched you die, it was the start of the worst few days of my life. I didn't think you were coming back, and I _watched_."

"You were being loyal to the throne. I can understand that."

Okoye narrowed her eyes and gazed at the forgiving brown eyes belonging to T'Challa. T'Challa's charm never failed when he aimed to utilize it.

"But I can't. I haven't been able to understand a lot, like what I could do differently, or why..."

She stopped. T'Challa raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth.

"Why what?"

"Why losing you was worse than losing W'Kabi."

Silence fell between them and T'Challa's mouth remained open as they stared at each other. Both of them could not garner a response and simply watched as the other one waited for something to be said. But after Nakia, T'Challa wasn't sure how anybody else felt about him. He refused to jump to any conclusions and make things awkward between himself and the general of the Dora Milaje.

"Perhaps loyalty runs deeply through your veins."

Okoye removed her hands from T'Challa's wrists and hesitantly rested them on T'Challa's shoulders. She was worried about something, and T'Challa wanted to believe he knew what.

"Perhaps it's something else."

Okoye's heart was beating viciously and she leaned down to take a risk. She firmly pushed her lips against T'Challa's and kissed the monarch. Backing away, Okoye tried to read T'Challa's reaction and felt genuine fear at the thought of T'Challa feeling awkward or even upset about the motion. But instead, T'Challa moved his free hands to Okoye's waist with a low pace and the action of kissing became mutual between the two.

T'Challa firmly gripped Okoye's waist and slipped his tongue to appreciate the sensation of Okoye's as they battled for dominance in each other's mouths. He felt a burn of desire that had been left absent due to Nakia leaving him and doing the same once she returned. It was breathtaking to finally feel affection again, especially when it came with passion, and T'Challa relished it deeply. 

Gasps escaped and the taste of T'Challa was delicious for Okoye's mouth. So much so she wanted to taste the rest of his skin, and she moved down to T'Challa's neck as he moaned.

"I've been fighting my feelings for you for a while now, Okoye," T'Challa explained, closing his eyes as Okoye kissed him. "I couldn't feel this way about a married woman, especially considering the history between us."

Okoye leaned over T'Challa once he finished explaining and smiled.

"I feel like I was doing the same. But when I thought you were gone, and when you came back, it was a rush of emotions I couldn't explain to myself."

"So where do we go from here?"

Okoye lowered herself to kiss T'Challa's lips once more and moved her hand under the waistband of T'Challa's shorts and loincloth, grabbing T'Challa's member which earned a surprised gasp from the Black Panther. 

"I guess we'll have to find out."

After a while, both of them emerged from the sparring room sweaty and clearly out of breath, but to anybody outside of the room it just seemed like they had gone through an intense session - which was not exactly a lie. T'Challa led Okoye up the palace and offered for her to bathe first which she quickly agreed to. But once he stated he would wait outside, she simply narrowed her eyes with a smile and took his hand, leading the king into the bathroom. Despite everything they had lost between them, together, they had gained something new.


End file.
